(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent impact resistance, electrical properties, heat resistance, moldability and dimensional stability, and a method for preparing the same. This composition of the present case can be widely utilized as materials for electrical and electronic parts, machine parts, automobile parts and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A polyoxymethylene resin is excellent in electrical properties, dimensional stability, moldability, sliding properties and mechanical strength, but it has the drawback that its impact properties are poor. On the other hand, a polycarbonate resin has excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance and moldability, but it is poor in chemical resistance and physical properties at low temperatures.
In order to remove this drawback, a method has been suggested in which a certain kind of elastomer is blended with the polyoxymethylene, and this method is relatively excellent in that impact resistance is improved.
However, as the amount of the elastomer is increased so as to improve the impact resistance, other characteristics of the polyoxymethylene resin deteriorate. In consequence, this method is not considered to be satisfactory.
If the drawbacks of the polyoxymethylene resin and the polycarbonate resin can be compensated mutually with the advantages thereof, thermoplastic resins having further improved characteristics will be obtained and new use applications will be developed. However, the polyoxymethylene resin and the polycarbonate resin are different in chemical structures, and affinity between these resins is insufficient. In consequence, the advantages of both the resins can scarcely been utilized.